


Jessica Moore.

by darkbeauty216



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	

As soon as Brady introduced us with a sly flourish, Sam intrigued me.

 

At first glance he looked fresh from the country; unruly tousled hair, shabby worn jacket and jeans; so far removed from my middle-class background as to be practically alien.

 

Yet somehow my eyes disregarded the outward packaging, caught by an aura of mystery. That was my downfall, along with the intelligence peeping from the kaleidoscopic hazel eyes and the engaging shy smile.

I couldn't have known it then, but Sam was to be the death of me, through no fault of his own.

A demon and destiny had decreed it.


End file.
